littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker09
is the 9th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Today is a semi-final of Goseigahara Soccer Spring Cup! Hamon FC faces off against Aotori Magnum while the boy named Satoru have to play a prank on Ryoma, which discovered he is the player of Aotori Magnum along with a feminist captain, Leo Shishikura. Synopsis The Hamon FC takes the little tour in Aotori Town to meet up with Leo Shishikura, captain of Aotori Magnum team that won in quarter finale. Due to mistook as a girl, Ryoma start to attract him, much to Miyuki's jealous. Then, Satoru plays a prank on Ryoma by making a rain shower that scares him to death. Leo scold him for not playing the prank today due for 1st April. Lamenting over being cheated, Miyuki decide that Hamon FC need to train their bodies and stamina. Hakuto takes them to his local stadium where Rinsho also practises, along with Seien Gamma. The boys are impatient to learn about the advanced soccer techniques, but Coach Tokuyama insists they start with basic techniques. Meanwhile, Thanaz and Peina are not enough to beat up the AceStriker until the third general named Polemos comes back from patrol. Cybergeddon scold him not to take a long time and Polemos is ready to takes over his mission. Next day, Ryoma comes to see Leo, but Satoru push him to the ground, cause the coach Yasutaka Kugimiya of Aotori Magnum yells at his son to stop. Realizing that Satoru is the coach's son, Leo revealing himself as a man, much for Ryoma's dismay. As the match is on, Ryoma tried to dodge Leo, but due to his jungle-themed skills, Leo catch the ball to score the first goal with Lion Buster. After scoring 3 goals for Aotori Magnum, Ryoma must focus on Satoru, who cheating on Miyuki last day ago. As Satoru nervously prepares to fight back, he is targeted by Polemos, who creates a C-Class Haisha monster Veles to attack the stadium. The AceStriker arrives just in time to eliminates the Testament. Polemos takes Leo hostage, threaten to kill him if they don't surrounder. Veles blasts them with Demi-Burst as Miyuki just standing and said that everyone never cheated during the game. Before Veles attacks her, Ryoma passed out and charge up his Saint Gauge to hits Veles in one blow, sending him to fly. Allowing them to saves Leo from Polemos' hands, Miyuki and Ryoma does their team works to defeating Veles, purifying him back to Satoru. Cybergeddon repairs and enlarges Veles alongside Testament to attacks the stadium. As the StrikerOh rush into attack, Ryoma is injured from defending Victor from a feint attack. Just as things look their worse, a Minotaur Tank Crest comes as respond from Victor's cry of help and uses his full-powered horn to crush Veles' shield. Sir Hawk gives the AceStriker the encouragement to use the Minotaur Tank to combine with Pegasus Bomber now called "PegaMino Scrender", defeating the Haisha monster using the new Striker Blade technique they learned from Hakuto-senpai. After battle, Hamon FC managed to recovered from the strict by scoring 3 goals thanks for Miyuki's advice. Ryoma comes face-to-face with Leo and finally dodged him, earning the winning shot with Ocelot Shot. After game, Hamon FC celebrating their victories and for qualified to the final match. Leo and Satoru blamed themselves for being lost and congratulates them for their win. Now with AceStriker's first slot of Saint Gauges completed, Tokuyama told them that they need more practice before facing Seien Gamma in final match while Rinsho watching over Miyuki and Ryoma with smile. Major Events *Leo Shishikura, Satoru Kugimiya and Aotori Magnum team were appearance for the first time. *Red Striker's Saint Gauge is charged to first slot. *Minotaur Crest is used for the first time. *Hamon FC defeated Aotori Magnum and they're qualified to the final. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker Allies *Prince Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata Villains *Cybergeddon *Polemos *Thanaz *Peina *Haisha Monster: Veles Secondary Characters *Hamon FC members *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Leo Shishikura *Satoru Kugimiya *Aotori Magnum members *Rinsho Gamo (briefly appearance) Trivia *In honor of April Fool's Day, Leo Shishikura was mistook as a girl and Ryoma have to fall in love until discovered that he is a man. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime